Tortured and Left for Dead
by BlackclawKitty15
Summary: This is a one shot that came to me at 11 o'clock at night, and I suck at writing summaries, so maybe give it a try? Rated T for a lil' bit of rape at the end, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. RikuxSora


Riku was barely able to open his eyes, the blood running into them causing him to hiss in pain. He moved his head around, but he couldn't see anything except a few untrustworthy shadows here and there.

"Well, he's finally awake. I'm glad; I was getting bored with this kid." A voice that sounded all too unpleasant spoke up.

"Here, let me help you." Another voice, this time a females', cooed into his ear.

He winced as a dirty smelling rag was wiped across his face, gagging as it touched his mouth. He opened his eyes again to see the room had been lit up, partially because of the small window that was allowing a meager amount of light to stream through, and because the blood was wiped away from his eyes.

Riku instantly regretted opening his eyes. There in the center of the floor, bleeding and bruised, was Sora. His Sora.

Riku let out a small cry in fear, as Sora was not moving. He laid there in his own blood, not moving, or breathing from the looks of it.

"Oh don't worry, he's still alive. I think…" The female's voice spoke up again. Riku turned his head to find Larxene of the Organization straddling the chair he was strapped into.

He jumped upon seeing her face and tried to scoot away.

"Uh-uh! I can't let you do that. You see, Sora over there is on strict solitary confinement, so you going over there to him, is a big NO-NO." She giggled to herself in a wicked and twisted way as she watched Riku's face contort from fear to downright terror for his love.

"Larxene, enough. Leave Riku alone for now." The male's voice from earlier spoke up. He sounded mean too.

Larxene pouted, but did as she was told and removed herself from Riku's chair. Riku stared at Sora's limp body, glancing over every wound he could possibly see. There were cuts all over his back, his face was in the pool of blood, so he couldn't see if there was any damage to his beautiful face. His arms were bound behind him, bruised and bleeding too.

"What…did you…do to him?" Riku managed to painfully whisper, causing the two people in the room to glance at him in surprise. He continued to stare at Sora.

"We did whatever we wanted to him, everything and anything really." The man finally revealed himself to be Saix, a wicked grin on his face.

He stooped down and picked Sora up by the scruff of his collar and threw him in front of Riku, causing Riku to cry out again.

The damage was much more evident this time. His chest was burned, leaving blackened flesh there in its path. His stomach was black and blue, from punching or something else, Riku couldn't tell. His face was bruised too with two small cuts going across his cheeks. Riku gasped as he realized his lover was still breathing. Shallowly, but breathing none the less.

"Please, let us go. You've done what you wanted, now let us go!" Riku screamed out the last part, desperate to hold his lover in his arms in case he passes.

Larxene lowered herself to Sora's level and picked up his face.

"I think I'm done with him, what abou-AHHH!" Larxene never got to finish. Sora had managed to bite her hand, and hard, leaving teeth marks and a bruise that was already beginning to form.

Larxene jumped away from Sora, screaming and shaking her hand. Sora propped himself up in front of Riku and glared at Saix.

"You nasty little bastard, haven't you learned your lesson?" Saix growled as he came closer to Sora, summoning his weapons.

Sora stood up, shakily at first, but then found his balance and glared at the man.

Saix was about to strike Sora down when Larxene rushed in and started hissing to Saix. "The cops are coming! We need to bail!" She had a look of panic on her face. Saix grimaced and looked back at Sora, who was still daring him to do something.

Saix huffed and took a swipe at Sora, catching his shoulder with the tip of his spiked blade. Sora staggered and gasped while Saix and Larxene exited the premises with equal glares at Riku and Sora.

Riku struggled out of his restraints when flashing lights began to fill up the room. Riku jumped out of his chair to catch Sora as he slumped to the ground. A sharp pain caused him to cry when he caught Sora. He looked down to his arms to see they had been cut open and were bleeding.

_Why haven't I noticed this before?!_

He was distracted by Sora's groan. He looked down to see his precious love crying and shuddering. Riku stroked hair out of his face and whispered calming words while the police finally showed up.

Sora slowly drifted into unconsciousness when the police busted in. Riku didn't care. He cried and began rocking himself and Sora back and forth. The police began asking if he was okay, but their words fell upon deaf ears, as Riku continued to rock Sora back and forth, while he slowly slipped away. Riku cried and cried, willing the younger teen back into his world, back to life, but only cried harder when Sora let out his last breath.

The police report that was filed reported that two boys had been kidnapped, raped and tortured, leaving one with critical wounds and the other dead. The boy that survived needed to be put under constant mental surveillance, as he refused to let the other boy go, crying out that he still needed him.

* * *

Hi fans! I'm actually feeling pretty sad about this story, that I almost cried upon finishing it xD So be sure to leave a fave and review, and I'll try to write more often xD

~BlackclawKitty15


End file.
